Pistón Colmillo
| faction = Grineer | planet = Tierra | tileset = | alloyhealth = 3000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 20 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Recursos (400.00%): Electrocito Charc 4.17% Bazo de Gupola 4.17% Hígado de raya oscura 4.17% Dientes de Sharrac 4.17% Antena de Karkina 4.17% Azurita 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pirol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Pez Bocón 4.17% Saco de veneno de Khut-Khut 4.17% Estómago Yogwun 4.17% Ojos de Tralok 4.17% Cuerno de Mortus 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradita 4.17% Cerebro de Norg 4.17% Rizos de Cuthol 4.17% Vaina de Nistle 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% }} El Pistón Colmillo es una unidad vehicular pesada Grineer cuadrúpeda ,diseñada para combate pesado. Pueden encontrarse en Las llanuras de Eidolon durante el día. Existen dos variantes aún más poderosas: Pistón Toro Colmillo y el Pistón Doma Colmillo. Tácticas *La pesada armadura del Pistón Colmillo hace que su cuerpo sea impermeable a todas las formas de ataque. Para hacerle daño, los jugadores deben destruir las placas de armadura destructibles en las rodillas del Pistón, lo que revelará un punto de debilitamiento verde azulado brillante en cada pierna que puede ser atacado. Cada punto débil constituye una cuarta parte de la salud del Pistón, con cada punto débil de la pierna cerrándose si su grupo de salud se agota, por lo tanto, los 4 puntos débiles de la pierna deben destruirse para matar al Pistón. *El Pistón posee una agilidad inusual para una unidad de su tamaño, capaz de saltar alto en el aire para reposicionarse o intentar golpear a los enemigos debajo de él. También es capaz de cargar a gran velocidad, derribando a cualquier enemigo en su camino. *Ocasionalmente, el Pistón apuntalará sus piernas y luego usará su pisotón neumático en su vientre, que golpea repetidamente contra el suelo para crear hasta 5 ondas de choque radiales que causan daño y retroceso en un área grande. Sin embargo, el Pistón en este estado es inmóvil, lo que facilita a los jugadores apuntar a sus puntos débiles. *El Pistón tiene dos armas a distancia que consisten en un gran cañón telescópico en su frente y dos cañones automáticos de disparo rápido en sus costados. Estas armas tienen sus propios hitboxes y hitpoints, que pueden destruirse para dejarlos temporalmente fuera de servicio. *Los Pistones inactivos están enterrados bajo tierra, y por lo tanto no son visibles desde largas distancias. Solo emergerán del suelo una vez que los jugadores estén a una distancia coherente. *Cuando a un Pistón solo le queda la mitad de su vida, expulsará una escotilla en su lado superior, abriendo un lanzador que le permitirá liberar Drones Buscadores Colmillo para pedir refuerzos. Notas *Tusk Thumpers can drop most Plains of Eidolon-exclusive resources on death, including common and uncommon fish and animal parts, as well as common to uncommon ores and gems, but only the Bull and Doma variant drops Caparazón de escarabajo, Sentirum and Nyth **This is similar to Orbe explotadora, which drops multiple Los valles del Orbe exclusive resources and parts, in addition to guaranteed Toroide Lazulite y Hildryn component blueprint. *Nekros can use Profanar for a chance to double the drops from the Thumper's corpse *Only one Thumper at a time will appear on the Plains at any instance, and there is a 90 to 120 second cooldown time before another Thumper will spawn. Consejos *Disminuyendo su velocidad con la Impregnación molecular de Nova, puede facilitar el disparar a sus puntos débiles. **Zenurik's Estallido temporal también funciona. *Polarizar de Mag puede usarse para quitarle su armadura, haciendo que reciba más daño. **Las Esporas de Saryn no le afectan. **Neither does Saqueo de Hildryn, which doesn't strip its armor and restore Hildryn's shields *Tusk Thumper's armor can be reduced using Impacto devastador. **Four shots from Sarpa can completely remove its armor. **Completely stripping its armor does reduce its damage intake from its elemental weaknesses, though. *Abilities that make Tenno invisible, e.g. La Invisibilidad de Loki can help making Tusk Thumper less active. It will not retaliate against invisible Tenno and less likely move around. *The Thumper is incapable of hitting Titania with its melee, charge, and shockwave attacks if she is above the ground in her Alas afiladas form. While it can still shoot her, it will prefer to attack her Razorflies, which can keep the Thumper busy while Titania shoots its weak spots. *A beacon from Buzlok's alternate fire can be used to tag a weak spot, allowing Tenno to deal damage with ease. *Operador's Rayo del Vacío can also deal significant damage against the Thumper, especially with Prism/Scaffold that has Atravesar and/or AoE damage. **This method is quite ammo-efficient as Rayo del Vacío is simply rechargeable, while the Thumper requires a lot of ammo to bring down. *Stolen Tusk Dargyn can be used to effectively fight the Thumper as well. Though it is recommended to periodically destroy its gun to prevent retaliation as Dargyn is not so resilient. Curiosidades *El Pistón Colmillo es el primer vehículo terretre grineer y el segundo en ser introducido en el juego, siendo el primero la Espiral. *Hay dos pistones de desconocida variante en narajan en una pequeña base a mitad de camino entre Ostwan Range y Renthi Spring. **Hay una consola de aspecto único cerca de estas, posiblemente para su mantenimiento. Errores *Los colmillos puedes desaparecer mientras combates contra ellos. Ocurre incluso mientras están siendo vistos Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the Tusk Thumper encounter chances and lowered the encounter cooldown from 180-240s to 90-120s. *Converted the Tusk Thumper’s Health class from ‘Cloned Flesh’ to a more appropriate ‘Hulking Armor’ class. *Fixed cases of extremely high damage breaking Tusk Thumper, making it impossible to destroy, such as the Tusk Thumper remaining alive after destroying it and excess damage from shooting off the armor plates going towards the main Health bar. *Fixed Tusk Thumper despawning if it or players moved too far from where it originally spawned. *Fixed the Tusk Thumper’s damage reduction not applying to all hit types *Fixed a script error that could occur after killing the Thumper, such as Operator Amps. *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Pistón Toro Colmillo, la variante intermedia. *Pistón Doma Colmillo, la variante final. en:Tusk Thumper